Dawson Everlasting
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Another rewrite of a story written ten years ago. Rose Dewitt Bukater run into the woods and comes across the Dawson family, who have a fascinating secret. Based off of the movie Tuck Everlasting. Is also a novel written by Natalie Babbitt
1. Chapter 1

_April 1912_

 _Treegap, Ohio_

It was a bright clear day in Treegap Ohio. The kind of day that makes one just want to go outside and become one with nature. And that's exactly what seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater was trying to do as she laid on a blanket spread out on the grass on the lawn of her mansion, watching the clouds above. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she daydreamed about a life full of love, freedom, and adventure. Things her life greatly lacked at the moment.

The Dewitt Bukater family were an extremely rich family. They owned most of town and the forest surrounding it. Their mansion was on the outskirts of town, right at the entrance to the woods. The woods that were forbidden to Rose…just like everything else that was fun and adventurous. Nonetheless, forbidden or not, they beckoned to the seventeen year old, just as the witch beckoned to Snow White to eat the apple, promising to make all her dreams come to life. To free her from the confines of her pampered and sheltered life that she was so tired of. But she didn't dare leave the confines of her yard. Her mother would kill her if she even tried.

"Rose! Rose! It's time for tea! Come in this instant!" Ruth Dewitt Bukater's voice interrupted the silence of the afternoon.

Rose sat up, her daydreams now over. Sitting in the parlor with her mother and her boring friend Rachel Rothes was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had no choice. It was her duty as a proper first class girl. Taking one last glance at the woods, she went inside, longing for the freedom the forest had to offer. A freedom that she was sure that she would never get to enjoy.

…..

Mae Dawson stood outside the train station, waiting for her two sons Miles and Jack to arrive from their trip to Paris. It's been ten long years since she saw them last and finally they were coming home.

"Ma!" A jubilant shout rang out through the station. Mae glanced up to see a blonde haired boy happily waving as an older man stepped up beside him

"Boys!" Mae ran to meet her sons Jack and Miles. Jack, the youngest and most cheerful threw his arms around her, happy to be home. Miles, who was two years older then Jack and a lot more subdued just stood a few inches away and watched the reunion. "Oh it's so good to have you home!"

"It's good to be home," Jack held up his portfolio, his eyes sparkling with pride. "I made you some sketches of Paris. Do you want to see them?"

"That can wait 'til we get home Jack. There's more important things that we have to discuss . More important then those cartoons of yours," Miles scalded, feeling annoyed by his brother's constant good mood, especially when they came home bearing serious news.

"They're not cartoons," Jack glared at his brother, hurt by Miles' harshness. "You're just being rude."

"Boys, stop. Let's not fight. This is your first night home. Let's make it a nice, quiet one. Jack, you can show me your drawings later. Miles, we'll discuss this business of yours when we get to the cabin," Mae interrupted before a fight could breakout between her sons.

"Yes ma," both boys said in unison, following their mother back to the cabin that the family had resided in for as long as any of them could remember.

…..

Rose sat in the parlor, listening to the boring gossip between her mother and Rachel Rothes. They weren't talking about much. Just about how vulgar that woman, Molly Brown was and how new money was the bane of the universe. Rose thought the women rude and jealous. Rose admired the Brown woman. She was interesting and daring, unlike her own mother and her lady friends. She stifled a yawn, thinking of how she would much rather be outside exploring the woods beyond the mansion and beyond the woods…the world. She wanted adventure in the great wide open. Not a day of listening to Rachel Rothes talk about the evils of new money.

"Rose!" Ruth's voice again cut into her thoughts.

Not for the first time, Rose wondered why her mother couldn't leave her alone to her daydreams? Didn't she know that they were the only freedom she had. Every other aspect of her life was strictly controlled by her parents. It wasn't fair!

"Are you listening?" Ruth stared at her daughter, wishing that she would try to pay attention. These were important matters in a troubled time for the family. "Caledon Hockley is in town looking for a suitable bride. I suggest you make yourself presentable."

"Mother, I'm too young to marry," Rose sighed and shook her head, not even wanting to consider the possibility.

"Too young?! Why Rose, I was your age when I met your Harold!" Rachel laughed. "You better start now. You're not getting any younger."

"Indeed," Ruth nodded in agreement. "And with the lack of suitable young men here in Treegap, Mr. Hockley's arrival is right on time."

Rose rolled her eyes. Her mother would never understand that marriage was at the bottom of her list of priorities. Ruth would die to know that her daughter wanted to be like the infamous Molly Brown. She wanted to learn and travel and see the world! Experience new things! Marriage was not on her list of things to do with her life.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Rose Elizabeth Dewitt Bukater. I know what I'm talking about," Ruth sipped her tea as she glared sternly at her daughter. "You are at the age now when young ladies in your position receive suitors and their parents pick out a rich husband."

"Ruth, I have Mr. Hockley's office number right here. Call and make an appointment for Rose," Rachel picked up her purse and pulled out what seemed to be a business card.

"Mother, what does daddy say about all of this?" Rose crossed her arms. She knew that he wouldn't approve. Rose was her father's little girl. He would never allow Rose to marry at the young age of seventeen.

"I haven't talked to your father yet. But I am sure that he would agree once I tell him about Mr. Hockley," Ruth turned to Rachel. "Above all, my husband is a business man and he well knows that a union with the Hockley name is good for business."

"May I please be excused," Rose forced a smile, tired of the subject of marriage and Caledon Hockley. She could think of a much better way to spend the rest of the day.

Ruth stared at her suspiciously. "You're not going back outside are you? Honestly Rose, I wish you'd stay out of the sun. It's making your skin freckle."

"I was going to my room mother. I want to practice my french."

"Very well then. We can't have you neglecting your lessons."

"Thank you," Rose stood and as slow as she could, walked up to her room. Once she was in the safety of her room, she fell back onto the bed and continued her daydreams of adventure and fun that she was in middle of before Ruth had interrupted with her talk of marriage and business.

…..

The Dawson cabin sat deep in the woods, away from the town of Treegap. Away from the rush of everyday life. It was a home frozen in time, yet full of love and warmth. Inside most of the Dawson's were full of good cheer. Mae and Angus sat back and clapped as Jack showed them a funny picture in the portfolio Mae had given him as a birthday present. Everyone was happy to be together again…everyone except Miles, who sat away from his parents and brother with a dark frown.

His brother was behaving as if nothing happened, as if they hadn't seen the tall mysterious man following them. But Miles wasn't foolish enough to forget. He had agreed to return to Treegap for one reason only…to warn Mae and Angus of impending danger.

"Some one knows," he interrupted his mother's laughter. "Someone's found out about us."

All laughter stopped. A heavy silence descended on the tiny cabin, giving it an oppressive air.

"What did you say?" Mae grabbed hold of Jack as they got to their feet.

"Shut up Miles. You're ruining everything," Jack glared at his brother. He hadn't wanted to add to his parents burden. He wanted to make this a normal visit.

"No, you shut up Jack. They need to know this," Miles looked back at his father, who now wore a worried frown. "Someone was following us in Paris."

"Oh God Angus," Mae held tight to her husband. Her greatest fear had just been realized. "Who can it be?"

"We don't know. Jack and I saw his silhouette as we hoped the train back here. He's tall. That's all I can tell you."

"Angus, what are we going to do?" Mae gasped, her blue eyes worried.

"Batten down the hatches. That's what. No one goes back into town until further notice. Any strangers we come across in the woods…you know what to do with them," Angus's voice was dark with foreboding. "No exceptions."

"Angus!"

"We have no choice Mae. It's either that, or be discovered."

"This is crazy," Jack set back in the chair, glaring at his brother unhappily. He hated when things got like this. Everything just felt...wrong.

"Shut up Jack," Miles disappeared up to his room, not in the least bit guilty.

The remaining three Dawson's looked at each other, their previous good mood gone as they wondered who the stranger was and what they wanted. Hopefully that was something that they would never find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rose sat at the table ready for lunch. Both of her parents looked at her as if they knew something she didn't know, a fact that she didn't like. When her parents agreed on something, it meant that she was going to be unhappy with their decision. Finally having enough, she put her fork down and glared at them both.

"Yes? What is it?"

Ruth and Ralph Dewitt Bukater looked at each other and then back at Rose before answering.

"Your father had just received a phone call from Caledon Hockley," Ruth was bursting with excitement. "He's coming to see you."

Rose frowned. She didn't like the sound of this so far. "Daddy? What is she talking about? Why would Caledon Hockley come to see me?"

"Rose dear, you remember what Rachel said about Mr. Hockley's search for a bride don't you? Well darling, you've been chosen. Out of all the eligible young women in Treegap, he chose you!" Ruth laughed with glee, not giving her husband the chance to answer.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because my dear daughter, you are the best," Her mother replied. "Which means, the Dewitt-Bukaters are the best."

"But mother! I don't want to see him! I don't even want to get married!"

"Oh pish posh Rose. All girls want to meet him and they all want to get married as well. You're just being difficult like always. It's time you began acting like a lady instead of a child," Ruth lectured, not in the mood for her daughter's antics. This was too important to the family as a whole.

"Daddy?" Rose turned to her father, her green eyes begging for interference. The kind of interference he usually provided when her mother tried to mold her into something she wasn't. She frowned, thinking of how that fatherly intervention was happening less and less over the last year. But hopefully he will come through for her this one last time.

He didn't.

"Your mother is right Rose. It's time that you grow up and become the well-bred lady that society expects you to be. Caledon Hockley is also a fine business associate. A union between our family and the Hockley's will ensure our survival."

"B-but daddy…I'm not ready for marriage. I want to go to collage…become an actress…"

Ruth gasped in horror at the revelation of Rose's lifelong dream. She couldn't believe that her well-bred daughter wanted to be something as vulgar as an actress. Thank providence for Caledon Hockley! He will make sure that such a dream will never become a reality. "Rose, you will be seeing Mr. Hockley. You will conduct yourself properly and you will make him a decent, well brought up wife. Do you understand me? You will forget about this vulgar ambition of yours and do what's best for this family."

Hot tears of outrage filled Rose's eyes. They didn't even care that she didn't want this. That life with Caledon Hockley would be a life of despair for her. All they cared about was the precious family name. Trembling with emotion, Rose got to her feet. "I will not marry him! I won't even meet him!" Rose glared at both her parents, her blood boiling with rebellion and betrayal, especially when she looked at her father. He was supposed to defend her against her mother's unreasonable plans; but instead he had sided with Ruth. Putting riches and prestige ahead of their own daughter's happiness.

"Rose, sit down this instant! You will meet with Mr. Hockley and stop this childish tantrum," Ruth hissed.

"Leave me alone!" Rose ran from the room, out of the house, and into the woods that have been forbidden to her ever since she learned to walk, ignoring the startled calls of her parents. She did not know where she was going, she just knew that it was away from them and their stupid plans.

...

Jack knelt at the stream that was the cause of his family's secret, the very reason he was out in the woods today. It was ordered by his father to guard the spring from strangers. Take care of any stranger that may enter their domain and stumble upon the spring. How his father meant that, Jack didn't know. But he would do his best to follow orders. As long as those orders meant not hurting anyone. Jack was an artist. He loved traveling and capturing what he saw down on paper. He was not a thug, or a bad guy. He did not do things to hurt others, no matter what, so he hoped that he wouldn't have to fully follow his father's order, because doing so would go completely against who he was.

Dipping his hand into the cool water, Jack took a long drink. It was a hot day and standing guard was hot thirsty work.

...

After what seemed like hours, Rose stopped running. Out of breath, she looked at her surroundings and instantly knew she was lost. She didn't even know the way back to her house, which was just fine with her. She intended never to return to the Dewitt Bukater mansion ever again. Doing so would mean giving in and doing what her parents wanted her to do. This was her last chance at freedom and she wasn't going to waste it.

Feeling thirsty, she followed the sound of running water, just to come upon a boy with blond hair that fell into his face, since it was longer than the normal styles men wore. He was knelt at a spring drinking as if water was going out of style.

Rose just stood there and stared at him, studying him. If a man could be beautiful, that'd be how she'd describe him. She couldn't help but to quiet stare and wonder who he was and where he came from.

At last he stood to his full height. Feeling someone's eyes on him. He turned to see Rose staring at him, her green eyes were wide with curiosity. He was struck speechless by her beauty. He had seen plenty of pretty girls in his lifetime, but none as pretty as her, in this town.

"Uh…hello," He decided to break the silence, knowing that something had to be said. It would be rude to just stand there and stare at her.

"Hello," was all Rose could get out, noticing just how blue Jack's eyes were. Blue and bright with an energy tht she couldn't describe.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I'm lost."

"Well…what's your name? Maybe I can help you find your way back."

"It's Rose Dewitt Bukater and I'm not going back."

"Oh, a Dewitt Bukater huh?" He had heard the last name once before. They were a family who owned most of everything, but his parent's place. The Dawson's had made it a point to avoid them, not wanting any trouble. But that never stopped Jack from being curious. Rose was obviously first class. What had happened to make her run away into the woods and not want to go home? "My name's Jack. Jack Dawson. So Rose…tell me, why aren't you going back?"

Avoiding the question, Rose looked at the spring Jack had been drinking from, suddenly feeling dehydrated. She couldn't remember the last time she had anything to drink. In fact, it felt like a million years ago. "I'm thirsty," She lifted her head in a dignified manner, a gesture she's seen her mother do a number of times. "I'll take a drink from that spring and then I will answer your rather rude question." She headed for the spring just to find her way blocked by Jack.

"No! You can't drink from that!" Jack stood in the pathway, not letting her pass. He couldn't let her drink from the spring.

"And pray tell why not?" Rose was indignant. Her family owned these woods and here was this strange boy telling her that she couldn't drink from a spring that by all rights belonged to her anyway!

"It's poison," Jack quickly replied, trying to come up with a believable excuse. "See, I'm feeling sick already."

"Well you look fine to me," Rose looked at him skeptically. "I don't believe you," Rose walked pass Jack and to the spring anyway.

"No wait! You can't drink from that!" Jack grabbed Rose a bit roughly then he intended to.

Angry, Rose jerked out of his grasp. "How dare you grab me like that! My father owns these woods and he'll have you thrown in jail for treating me in such a manner!" Rose ran away from Jack and right into the arms of another man who was two years older then Jack, but had the same piercing blue eyes.

"You're not going anywhere," The man held her tightly.

"Miles no! Let her go!" Jack glared at his brother. This had been exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

"You know what Angus said about strangers Jack!"

"B-but she's a Dewitt Bukater."

"No exceptions! That was the rule."

"Let me go!" Rose yelled. "This is kidnapping! I'll have you arrested for this!"

"You still want to let her go?" Miles stared at Jack after hearing Rose's threat.

Realizing that threats did more harm then good in her situation, Rose backtracked. They would kill her if she didn't think of something and fast. They'd kill her and leave her body for her parents to find, rotten and decaying. All sighs of life gone. "Listen, I'm sorry. I won't tell. I promise. No one will even know you're here. Just let me go home. Please."

"You hear? She's not going to tell anyone about us. She promised. You can let her go."

"Jack, stop being so naive! She's lying! If we let her go, she'll run home to her mommy and daddy and tell them about the bad men in the woods. Since she's a Dewitt Bukater, they'll be out here and will be relentless in their search for us!"

"Well…let's take her back to the cabin then. Let Angus and Mae decide what to do!"

"Ok. Fine," Miles nodded, knowing that his parents would most likely side with him. Despite Jack being the 'favorite', his parents were practical people. They would see that he was right. Besides, this was Angus's idea anyway. "Get the rope out of my sack there and tie her hands. I'll blindfold her," Miles directed.

Quickly Rose was tied and blindfolded. With a warning to behave, Rose was led deeper into the woods with no idea of what awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dawson cabin was quiet as Jack and Miles returned with Rose, whose heart was beating in panic. Exactly, where was she? What were they going to do to her? Will they kill her? She cursed her desire for adventure and her own curiosity. Never in her life had she thought that running away from home would land her in such a position!

"Ma! Pa!" Miles called. "Come out here for a minute!"

Mae Dawson was first out the door, her graying blond hair tied back in a bun. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the tied and blindfolded Rose. She glared at her eldest son, knowing that he was responsible for all this. Jack didn't have this in him. Only Miles did. "Miles Dawson! Explain yourself right now! What are you doing with this poor child? Un-blindfold her right this minute! Do you hear me!"

"But ma!" Miles protested

.

"Do what your mother says Miles. Let the girl loose," Angus followed his wife, his eyes grim, but his voice was stern, signaling that he was not to be argued with.

"I'll do it," Jack pushed his sputtering brother out of the way feeling vindicated. He knew that his parents would see that this was not the way to handle things. It went against everything they believed in. Resisting the urge to tell his brother that he told him so, Jack freed Rose from her constraints. "There. That's better."

"You poor dear," Mae embraced Rose in a protective hug. "My boys must have given you a fright."

Angus turned stormy eyes on his sons, really glaring at Miles, who shifted from one foot to the other. "Now what is this all about?"

"She was snooping around the spring. So I did what I had to do. Pa, remember what you said about strangers…"

"She was lost," Jack spoke up. "She wasn't snooping around nothing."

"She was going to call her folks Jack."

"So you bring her here," Angus shook his head in exasperation. He honestly didn't know what was going through either of his son's heads.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Rose asked nervously. "A-are you going to let me go?"

"Not quite yet," Angus turned to his wife. "Mae, take the girl inside and make her something to eat. I'll stay here and question the boys."

Mae nodded and ushered Rose inside, feeling sorry for the girl. She must be rather frightened by now. "Don't worry dear. Everything will be alright."

...

"You poor dear!" Mae led the way into the kitchen. "Now set here and tell me about yourself while I fix you up some vittles."

"What do you want to know?" Rose looked around the modest kitchen as she took a seat. She had never seen anything so quaint and sweet as the Dawson kitchen before. Everything in the mansion was so huge and cold, including the kitchen, which Rose had seen only once in her lifetime. She really was no longer afraid, but instead rather curious. Who were these people and why did they live in the woods away from town?

"Your name would be nice," Mae smiled sweetly at Rose, hoping to calm the girl's fear.

"Rose. Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose nodded. "I live in that mansion at the edge of the woods…well…at least I used to anyway."

"My my my," Mae shook her head. "You sure are well to do. What were you doing out here in the woods?"

Rose lowered her head, feeling rather childish at the moment. After all, it was a childish thing to do, running away from home. "I ran away from home. My parents were trying to push me into something that I'm just not ready for."

"And you got lost and ran into Miles," the woman sighed.

"Well no actually. I ran into the other one…Jack. He was kind of nice to me," Rose blushed, remembering her first impression of Mae's youngest son. Handsome and interesting. "Miles came about later. He wasn't so nice. I don't know what he would have done to me if Jack hadn't talked him into bringing me here."

"Now don't you fret none about Miles. His bark is worse then his bite. I'm sure he would have released you sooner or later."

"Mae!" Angus called into the kitchen, sounding very irritated and worried. "We need to talk!" He entered the kitchen with the two boys right behind him. "We need to have a meeting on what to do about the girl here. We can't let her go home. Not just yet anyway. We need to know exactly what she knows about us and the spring."

Rose frowned upon hearing this. She didn't want to stay there. She wanted to leave this place and Treegap far behind her.

"I'll make a room for her," Mae got up and left Rose alone with the three men.

"Pa!" Miles exclaimed, obviously not pleased with this decision either. "You're making a big mistake. I'm telling ya."

"I think it's a good idea," Jack glared at his older brother.

"She's going to give us away."

"No she won't," Jack sustained his faith in the girl. He may not know much about the girl he had found in the woods, but he knew that she wouldn't tell anyone about them. Not if they asked her not to! He could see it in her eyes that she knew how to keep a secret.

Miles glared openly at his brother, having enough of his naivete. Jack had way too much trust in people, and it was that trust that would get them all put away someday. "You are a fool," he disappeared up the stairs, disgusted with his family's inaction to keep their secret a secret.

"I do apologize for Miles," Angus sighed, understanding Miles anger, but knowing that they all must keep a cool head. It wouldn't do for anything to happen to the girl. Especially with her being a Dewitt Bukater and all. "Jack, take the girl to your ma so she'll know where she'll be sleeping."

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, gently took Rose's hand. "Come Rose. Follow me." He led her into the setting room, where Mae was making up a bed out of the couch.

...

Night has fallen over the Dawson cabin. Everyone, except for Mae and Rose was sound asleep, exhausted from the day's unusual events. Mae meanwhile was helping Rose out of her corset. The matriarch winced as she saw how tight the contraption was laced up. She just couldn't understand women today. They went through all kinds of painful rituals to maintain the vision of beauty.

Rose sighed, her mind preoccupied with what was happening to her. Who were these people? What was their secret? "I don't think your son likes me too much. He seemed angry with me," Rose sighed, letting her eyes drift to the top of the stairs, where Jack and Miles room sat.

"Oh I think he likes you just fine. I've never seen Jack wear cologne to dinner before," Mae giggled. She knew that Jack seemed rather taken with the Dewitt Bukater girl. Of course this worried her. Rose was going to have to return home eventually, which will leave another son with a broken heart. She just hoped that he didn't become bitter like Miles had. It was Jack's joy of life that kept them all sane to be honest. She didn't want to see that lost.

"Not Jack…the other one. Miles. Have I done anything to offend him?"

"Oh no honey. Miles is just over-protective of the family, that's all. He'll warm up to you eventually."

Rose stared out the window as Mae left her alone after she was finished with the corset. She sat and wondered what the future now held for her, a poor runaway rich girl. Right now, it was still a blank slate. She didn't know what to expect. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad. It wasn't like she was being treated badly. Not to mention that she found Jack Dawson not only handsome, but nice and interesting. Maybe she can make the most of this. Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Dewitt Bukater mansion, the search for young Rose was in full swing. Ruth stared out the window, seething with anger. Rose was behaving like a child and it could ruin everything for the family. She just couldn't understand why her daughter didn't want this opportunity that other young women would kill for.

"Any word?" Ruth turned around to face her husband and Caledon Hockley, who had came rushing to the house when they told him of his betrothed's disappearance.

"Nothing. But we may have gotten some help," her husband rubbed his hands together, struggling with the fear he felt for his daughter's safety.

"This is my friend, Spicer Lovejoy," Caledon waved a middle-aged man with silver hair and stern facial expression into the room. "He's looking for someone who lives in those woods of yours. He may be able to find your daughter while he's at it."

"Someone living in the woods? Why that's preposturous! If someone was living in those woods, we would know about it," Ruth gasped, finding the idea absurd.

"Not with this family I'm afraid. They're a very secretive and dangerous bunch. The elder man's name is Angus. Angus Dawson," Spicer explained. "If your daughter ran into those woods, she may be in danger."

"Ralph," Ruth gasped, horrified. If anything happened to Rose, all their dreams of a better life would all go down the drain.

"Can you help us?" Ralph asked, fear for his daughter's well being creeping into his heart.

"In matter of fact, I can…for a price."

"Name your price Lovejoy. We'll pay you anything. Just bring our daughter home."

"That's right," Ruth agreed, stepping up next to her husband. "Money is no object."

"It's not money that I want. It's the woods. Give me the deed to the woods at the edge of your property and I'll bring Rose home. Safe and sound."

Ralph and Ruth looked at one another in hesitation. Her voice void of any emotion, Ruth answered. "Deed to the woods? My good man, there's no such deed. We nor anyone else owns those woods."

Cal then stepped up to the desparate parents, his brown eyes dark with menace. He had read up on the Dewitt Bukaters. He knew all of their holdings and property. The woods was one of them. "Now Ruth, we both know that your family do hold the deed to those woods. Now if you're serious about getting Rose back, you'll hand it over."

Again Ruth and Ralph exchanged glances and then looked back at Lovejoy in resignation. The woods had been in the Dewitt Bukater family for generations, but they were not as important to them as their daughter's life. "Very well then. I'll call my lawyer and he'll be over with the deed. Just you bring my daughter home in one piece."

Lovejoy just smiled with greed, his plans beginning to take shape. "Oh I will. You have my word."

Looking at one another one last time, the Dewitt Bukaters hoped that they weren't making a mistake.

...

Morning had arrived at the Dawson cabin. Jack awoke from his dreams in a good mood. His dreams contained nothing but the fiery-haired, emerald eyed beauty that was now asleep downstairs. He had never met a girl like her before. She was a brat alright, but...there was something else there that he wanted to explore. Making sure that Miles was still asleep, Jack quickly got dress and slipped down to the setting room, portfolio in hand. He found Rose sound asleep on the couch, reminding him of the angel statuettes he's seen in several cemetaries. Beautiful and serene, except Rose was made of flesh and blood, not of stone and granite.

"Rose," He whispered. "Hey Rose Dewitt Bukater. Wake up."

With a groan and a yawn, green eyes blinked open to stare into blue. "What is it?" She asked, a bit surprised to find Jack hovering over her. "What time is it?"

"Come with me," Jack held his hand out to her, his eyes pleading.

"What? Come with you? Why?" Rose of course was suspicious, but at the same time curious as well. These Dawson's were refusing to let her go and she had no idea what they were planning to do to her, despite Mae and Jack's kindness. Yet the young man before her enchanted her with his laughing blue eyes and mischievous smile. Looking into those eyes, she felt the stirrings of something that she had never felt before.

"I want to show you something. Hurry or we'll miss it," Jack urged.

"Ok," Rose sighed. "But let me get some clothes on first."

"Oh. Of course," Jack blushed, stepping into the kitchen so Rose could dress in private.

Two minutes later, Rose was dressed and following Jack out of the cabin, both being as quiet a mice.

...

Rose looked up at the large stone cliff that Jack had led her to. She frowned, hoping that this wasn't what he had wanted to show her.

"I call this the Eiffel tower. It's not nearly as high as the one in France, but it's very well near it," Jack explained.

"You've been to France?" Rose looked at Jack in disbelief, wondering where else he may have been. She had been only once, herself.

"Yep. And I've been to Germany and Sweden too. You can say I'm a tumbleweed blowing in the wind," Jack grinned, gripping the ledge that stood out from the massive stone. "Come, follow me. You won't want to miss this."

"Miss what?" Rose frowned as Jack began climbing. She hoped that he didn't expect her to climb that thing. Why that was improper for a young lady of her station. Her mother would kill her if she found out.

"Well are you coming?" Jack looked back down at Rose, amusement shining in his eyes. "Or are you chicken?"

Rose's face turned red with indignation. He thought she was too afraid to climb after him! Well she'll just have to show Mr. Jack Dawson who was scared of what! Determination burning in her eyes, Rose began to climb.

Soon they were at the top and Rose gasped in awe. Standing beside Jack, she witnessed the sun rising up over the woods, giving them a heavenly glow.

"It's beautiful," She gasped.

"An artist's dream. I'm wanting to sketch it someday," Jack smiled, happy to share this experience with Rose.

"You're an artist?" Rose's curiosity was peaked. What else will she find out about this handsome and mysterious young man.

"Yeah. You can say it's my passion," Jack smiled, suddenly shy.

"Can I see your drawings?" Rose asked, afraid that she was being rude, but she simply had to find out more about Jack.

"Sure," Jack grinned, untying the portfolio from around his waist. Tentatively, he handed it to his new admirer.

Rose gasped in delight and awe as she opened the portfolio and looked through the drawings inside. Jack had a true talent. He had captured his subject's so perfectly, Rose could almost see into their souls.

"Jack, this is exquisite work…oh my," She gasped in shock when she came across some nude sketches. "Well well well…were these drawn from life?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "That's the great thing about Paris. A lot of girls are willing to take their clothes off."

Rose simply smiled and giggled when she came across the same woman for the fifth time. "You liked this woman. You used her several times. I think you must have had a love affair with her."

Jack laughed when he saw the picture Rose was talking about. "No no no. Only with her hands. She was a one legged prostitute…see," Jack turned to a full figured picture of the same woman.

"Oh…," Rose blushed and then laughed along with Jack.

Jack reached over and turned the pages to a sad looking woman, who was dressed extravagantly, setting at a bar. "We called her Madame Bijoux. She would just set at this bar, wearing everything she owned, waiting for her long lost love. See how all her clothes are moth-eaten?"

Awed by his extraordinary talent, Rose nodded. "You have a gift Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you," He stared at her intently, entranced by her beauty.

"And?"

"You want freedom. Freedom to be who you want to be, but they won't let you have it."

Rose looked at Jack, surprised. He really did see her. He was simply extraordinary.


	5. Chapter 5

Spicer Lovejoy examined the ribbon he had found on a tree branch. It was lacy, white, and was entwined with a strand of red hair. The ribbon obviously belonged to the young Dewitt Bukater girl. He was getting close to his prey. Soon, the spring will be his. He continued on his path, thoughts of grandeur in his head, egging him on.

...

Jack and Rose walked the path leading to a swimming hole that Jack frequented whenever he returned home. Rose walked beside him, her curls bouncing in the warm breeze. She had never felt as free as she felt right then, walking in the woods with this handsome and mysterious artist.

"Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head off for the horizon whenever I feel like it? Take that pier you were telling me about. Say we go there sometime…even if we only just talk about it."

Jack laughed. "No, we'll go. We'll ride the roller coaster until we throw up, drink cheap beer, and ride horses, right in the surf. But you'll have to ride like a real cowboy. None of that side saddle stuff."

Rose's eyes widened. "You mean with one leg on each side?" Jack nodded as Rose laughed. "Teach me to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man," Jack said in a bad country accent.

"And spit like a man!" Rose laughed.

"Your mother would be horrified," Jack smiled even more. "I'm corrupting her perfect little lady."

"No Jack, I was like this way before I met you," She giggled, spotting the sparkling body of water up ahead. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. Come on," Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the blue shimmering water. To her utter surprise, Jack began to strip down to his sleeping shorts, Rose could take her eyes off him. She noticed every well defined muscle in his chest, arms, and abdomen. He dived into the water without a second thought. Coming up for air, he looked at Rose as if she had two heads.

"What?" She asked. Was something wrong? Why was he looking at her as if he was expecting something?

"Aren't you coming in?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head and looked at her hands in shame. Jack was going to think that she was a baby. "I don't know how to swim."

"What? Your folks, with all that money, never taught you?"

Rose shook her head. "My mother said that it was unlady-like to know how to swim."

He just shook his hand and held out his hand. "I'll teach you how…if you like."

Rose looked at Jack skeptically. "I don't know…I can drown in there."

"I won't let you drown. Trust me. Just hang on to me and you'll be fine."

"Jack…I don't know…I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"No, of course not of you. It's just that…anything can happen."

"I won't let anything happen Rose. Just take my hand and don't let go," Jack grinned. "Come on. Trust me."

Rose looked at his hand a bit skeptically. This was dangerous, she knew that. But Jack…he was so sweet and he seemed pretty sure of himself. Besides, she just couldn't say no to those wonderfully blue eyes of his.

Tentatively, she took his hand and let him lead her into the cool water. She gasped in fright as her feet left the flat smooth surface and floated into nothingness.

"Jack!" She screamed, her arms reaching for him. She whimpered as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"I got ya," Jack grinned, staring into her green eyes. "See, the water and me are holding you up. We won't let you drown."

Rose didn't hear what he had said. She was too busy getting lost in Jack's eyes, as blue as the sky, as bright as the sun. His lips were just begging to be kissed. It was like the world had gone away for them both. They were lost in each other.

...

Shivering from the cool air after their swim, Jack and Rose ran into a nearby cave to warm up. As Jack made the fire, Rose looked around at her surroundings.

"Did we bring any food?" Rose asked as her stomach growled.

Jack laughed and pulled out a picnic basket out from behind a large rock. "Of course I brought food. Climbing and swimming sure work up an appetite."

"You are a genious," Rose hugged him before pulling out a sandwich from the basket.

"Rose, take your time," Jack looked at her in amusement as she wolfed down the sandwich.

"I'm hungry," Rose blushed as she swallowed the last of her sandwich and got ready to take another.

" You're pretty cute when you're hungry," Jack grinned, causing her blush to deepen.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," She decided to flirt right back. She knew that flirting was indeed unlady-like, and her mother would kill her if she knew. But Ruth wasn't there and Rose was tired of being a lady.

"Well well well. I thought you were a little lady, but obviously I was wrong," Jack teased, his eyes lit up with barely suppressed laughter.

"Let's just say I'm tired of being a lady," Rose smiled. "Ladies don't have any fun."

"Can you dance?" Jack asked.

"Some. Another unlady-like activity," Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Jack smiled shyly. "I can do the music and you can show me what you've got."

"You want to see what I've got? Ok. Start up the music," Rose smiled, getting to her feet and stood in front of the fire. Grabbing a couple of sticks, Jack began knocking out a fast paced, primitive like tune and watched as Rose danced. Sparks flew up in the air, making her look like a fire fairie, a mythical creature that his mother had told him about when he was a child.

Laughing, Jack got up and spun around with her, pulling her into his arms. Losing their balance, they fell to the ground. When all the laughter had faded, Jack and Rose found their faces merely inches apart. Rose closed her eyes in pleasure when she felt his breath on her face; so warm and sweet smelling.

Before Jack could even think of stopping himself, he leaned in and did what he had wanted to do since he first set eyes on Rose. He kissed her, long and gentle. To his delight, she kissed him back. At last they parted and Rose curled up into Jack's arms, feeling safe and warm.

"I wish that we could stay like this forever Jack," She sighed, listening to his heartbeat. "I never felt this way for anyone before. I feel like…I feel like I can tell you anything. Anything at all."

"So do I Rose," Jack sighed, coming to an important decision. It was time to tell Rose the truth, especially before they could go any further in this relationship. Little did Jack know that they had an observer, hiding in the shadows of the cave. "I feel like I can trust you. That's why I've decided to tell you…our secret. Why Miles and Angus are so…tense around strangers."

Rose was curious. What could this secret be? Surely it couldn't be too big. "Ok. Tell me. What is this big secret that your family is hiding? Why do you all live alone in these woods instead of in town with the other people?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jack took a deep breath, all too aware that what he was about to tell Rose could change everything for them both. "You know that spring that started all of this…your being here and all? Well…it's special. The water…it's like the fountain of youth or something. We Dawsons…we came here long ago. 125 years to be exact. We were heading south for the warmer climate. We had gotten thirsty, so we stopped at the spring. Rose, the water…it was the best we ever had. Well…we decided to settle down and rest for a couple of days. Well some time during the night, our horse, who had also drunk from the spring had gotten himself shot. Rose, it should have killed him, but it didn't. In fact, when Angus took out the bullet, the wound healed.

"We couldn't figure it out…not until two days later when I was fooling around and fell from a tree. That fall should have broken my neck. But it didn't. There wasn't even a bruise. It was a mystery to us and we thought and thought about it and then we figured it out. It was the spring. There's something wrong with it. It stops time for whoever drinks from it. They can't get hurt or grow old. We've been here for 125 years and we haven't changed a day. Not a gray hair, not a wrinkle. I'm not twenty years old Rose. I'm 145. We live in these woods, all alone so no one will know our secret or become suspicious. You are one of the few people that even know of our existence."

Rose looked at Jack, concern and disappointment in her eyes. He was delusional. Mad to say the least. The story she had heard was pure madness! A fountain of youth? Here in Treegap, Ohio? Why that was absurd! Besides, there was no such thing. "Jack, listen. You don't have to tell me your secret if you don't want to. It's not important for me to know. All that I care about is being with you that's all," She touched his face gently, hoping that the story was just a poor attempt to impress her and not a sign of madness.

"What? You don't believe me?" He sounded hurt and vulnerable. Rose wished that she could believe him…but she just couldn't.

"Jack….it's just that…it's so impossible. A fountain of youth? In little old Treegap? You can't be serious…"

"But it's true."

"Give it up Jack," Miles stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing with anger. He knew that his brother was going to betray the secret to the girl the moment he saw how Jack looked at her the night before. When Jack had been so sure that she wouldn't betray them. "Obviously your little story didn't impress her."

"What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Jack stood up to face his brother.

"No. Just watching you make a fool of yourself. You must excuse my brother Rose. He's a bit delusional. You see, that's the family secret right there. Jack's mental…" Before Miles could finish the sentence, Jack's fist met his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Jack! What are you doing? He's your brother," Rose ran to Mile's side to help him up.

"No, he's jealous! He's always been jealous of me. Especially when he sees that I'm close to having what he lost."

"Shut up Jack," Miles glared at his brother, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Shut up? About what? Oh you mean about Lisa? Lisa and the kids?"

"Who's Lisa?" Rose asked.

"Mile's wife."

"You have a wife?" Rose looked at Miles in disbelief. "Where is she?"

"Tell her Miles. Tell her about your wife and kids," Jack walked away from his brother and stood beside Rose. "Come on. We're waiting."

"Lisa was my wife and we had three kids together. She left me years ago.."

"Go on," Jack crossed his arms. "Don't stop now."

Glaring one more time at his brother, Miles continued. "We had gotten married eighty years ago. We were so happy, especially when Lily, Jacob, and Sarah were born. After the children were a bit older, Angus and I came to the decision to tell Lisa about the spring. Her reaction was just like yours Rose. She thought I was crazy. And then I made a mistake. I showed her. I shot myself in the head. She screamed in terror when she saw that it hadn't hurt me. She accused us all of being witches. She packed up the children and left. The next night, a mob showed up and attempted to burn down the cabin, calling us witches and devils. We managed to escape and leave Treegap for a while. Mae and Angus returned to live here, while Jack and I traveled the world.

"So you see…that's why I objected to you being here and knowing the secret. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to Jack," Miles bowed his head, wiping away his tears.

"So the story about the spring is true?" Rose asked, slowly approaching the sobbing man before her. Her heart went out to him. The pain he must be in…it must be unbearable.

Miles nodded. "Jack's not crazy. The spring really exists."

So Miles didn't hate her after all. He just wanted to protect his family. She hugged him gently, wanting to take the pain in his heart away. "I'm so sorry about Lisa. I really am. But I'm not her. I truly do love Jack and I would never do anything to harm him, you, or your family."

"I believe you," Miles pulled away. "I'm sorry for the horrible way I've treated both of you. Jack was right. I was jealous."

"We better get back," Jack put out the fire and took Rose's hand. "You know how Ma worries."

Miles just nodded and followed the young couple down the path leading back to the Dawson residence.

...

Angus was waiting for their return. He stared grimly at Jack and Rose as he saw that they were holding hands. He looked at Miles questioningly.

Miles just nodded. "She knows."

Angus again looked grimly at Rose. "We need to talk. Alone," He took her hand and pulled her away from Jack, who didn't look too happy. "Let's walk Rose."

"Sir, I assure you, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. You like my son Jack, don't you Rose?"

"Very much sir," Rose nodded. "Jack…he's…"

"Handsome and quite charming. I know. But do you know what being with him means? What you'd be giving up?"

Rose frowned. Where was Mr. Dawson going with this?"

"Rose…do you know what becoming a Dawson would really mean? What you'd be giving up? Your parents and friends. Watching them grow old and die. All the while you remain young and healthy. Never to die. Could you handle that?"

She wanted to say yes so badly. But something stopped her. She couldn't immediately say yes, but she couldn't say no either.. She needed more time. More time to think not only about her feelings for Jack, but on life in general. What did it really mean to her?

"You've given me a lot to think about," Rose bit her lip. "Things I can't answer right this minute. But what I do know is that I love your son and he loves me."

"You've only known each other for a day."

"It feels like a lifetime," Rose sighed, staring hard at the ground.

Angus smiled sadly at the girl. She was so young and so sure of her feelings. "Just think about it Rose. Think about it very carefully. Because if you make the wrong choice…you'll end up hating us instead of loving us. Just be sure that it's for your love of Jack. Not because you're afraid of dying. Remember, don't fear death. Fear the unlived life. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes," Rose nodded.

"Now, let's head back. They're waiting for us."

...

Mae and Jack are in the kitchen. Jack was watching his mother make a cherry pie, all the while wondering what Rose and Angus were talking about.

"Ma…you like Rose. Right?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do. It sure is nice having another woman around the house."

Jack grinned. He knew that if no one else, Mae would approve of what Jack planned to do. Marry Rose and have her drink the water. Then they can be together and travel the world as husband and wife.

"So you wouldn't mind having her around all the time. Right?"

Mae frowned. Jack was sounding pretty serious about the young lady. Like a man in love. "Jack…you're in love with Rose aren't you?"

He blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's in your voice and face," She pulled out a chair and took a seat. "You're going to ask her to drink the water aren't you?"

"I want to spend forever with her ma. Am I so wrong for that?"

"No Jack. You're not. I can tell that Rose feels the same about you too; but just be prepared for her to say no."

"Why would she say no? She loves me."

"I know she does, sweetie. But sometimes, love just isn't enough. She'll have to think of the consequences of her actions. They may be too great for her to handle.

Jack stared at the table, understanding what his mother was saying. In drinking the water, Rose would be leaving everything she knew behind. She certainly could never see her parents again. But that wouldn't matter…would it? She'll have him and his family. They can make her so happy.

"We're back!" Angus and Rose entered the kitchen. Rose was staring at her hands. She looked as if she was in deep thought.

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Mae asked, returning to mixing her batter.

"Yes. I think it went rather well. The young lady just has some thinking to do," Angus nodded.

Jack looked at Rose and frowned at how she avoided his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I just have to think over a couple of things. I'll be fine. Really," She forced a smile.

"Jack, I need your help chopping wood outside," Angus said, seeing that Rose needed some time away from Jack in order to make a proper decision.

"Can't you have Miles do it?" Jack looked at his father, rather annoyed.

"I said you. Now come on," Angus headed for the door. "Don't make me tell you again."

Jack sighed heavily. "I'll be back. We can talk then," He leaned down to kiss her cheek before following Angus out the door.

"I love your son Mae," Rose looked at the other woman, conflict and emotion shining in her eyes.

"I know you do sweetie. But is it enough?"

Rose looked away from Mae. She didn't have the answer to that question. Or at least she didn't know it yet. She had to set down and think things over. Only then can she make the right choice.

...

As Jack and Angus chopped the wood, they didn't notice the tall figure in the distance. Lovejoy knew that he was close, especially when he saw the silhouette of the cabin in the distance. Soon, the spring of life would be his.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been five hours since Rose's talk with Angus. She had spent that time thinking about her life, her feelings for Jack, and did she love him enough to spend eternity by his side, in the meantime, giving up her old life. She had only known Jack for a full days. A day full of love and fun. A full day of being a seventeen year old girl, of not having to worry about being a proper lady or finding a proper husband. A full day of being with the most wonderful boy in the world.

But was that day worth giving up her old life for? She'd never see her parents again. But then again, she wouldn't have to be courted by that awful Caledon Hockley. Sure, he was handsome and probably quite charming; but it didn't look like he had much of a personality. He definitely wasn't the right man for her. But her parents were insistent and she knew that she couldn't disobey them. She'd marry Hockley against her own wishes and wash her dreams and aspirations down the drain. With Jack, her dreams would come true. They'd travel and do all kind of things together.

The choice clear really. An unhappy life living someone else's dream, or actually live the life that she wanted to live and have it last for eternity? There was only one smart answer to that question. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to become a Dawson. She was going to leave her old life behind and start a new one. A new life that will last forever.

...

The Dawsons were all on the porch. Angus was carving on a block of wood, Mae was playing her music box; Miles was reading, and Jack was staring out into the horizon, wondering what Rose was thinking about and why it took her this long to think about it. He glared one more time at Angus, wondering what he had said to her.

"Ahem," Rose cleared her throat, stepping out onto the porch.

"Rose," Jack went to her, taking her hands in his. His blue eyes shone with love and concern, wanting to know if she was ok or upset. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rose squeezed his hand, feeling confident about her decision. She did love Jack…more then anything. She couldn't even imagine living her life without him. "I just had a decision to make and I've made it…for all the right reasons," her eyes fell on Angus, who was watching her intensely, his warm gray eyes curious. "Jack…I love you. More then anything. Not only are you everything I had always wanted to be, but you're who I want to be with forever."

Jack's eyes lit up with hesitant joy. "Are you saying that you want to go to the spring? Be with me forever?"

Rose smiled and nodded, happy that she could make him happy with her decision.

"Woohoo!" Jack swept her into his arms, swinging her around.

"Jack! Put me down," Rose laughed, feeling complete joy, something hat she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Rose," Angus got to his feet as Jack sat her back on her feet. The eldest Dawson was happy for his son, who had been rather lonely for the past twenty years. Angus saw it each time the boy had seem him and Mae together. He wanted Jack to be happy…but he was concerned about the young woman. She was young and she would be giving up a life of luxury. Had she really thought this through? "Are you sure about this? Our life isn't an easy one. It's hard and can be rather lonely. Are you sure that this is the life for you?"

Jack glared at Angus, wondering what his father was trying to do. It seemed as if Angus was trying to change Rose's mind. "What are you trying to do? Change her mind?"

"No Jack. I just want her to be sure about her decision. That's all."

"Please don't fight," Rose placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Angus is just concerned. That's all, and I appreciate it. I do. But Angus, I have thought about this. I've thought about this good and hard. I love Jack. I can't imagine my life without him in it. This is what I want. I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life, but I am about this. I want to be with your son. Forever."

Angus looked at Rose, searching her face for any signs of uncertainty and found none. This truly seemed to be what the girl wanted. He just slightly smiled and nodded, accepting the situation. "Well then, all I have to say is welcome to the family," he pulled Rose into a bear hug that he only reserved for family members.

A clearing of the throat interrupted the moment. Everyone looked at Miles, who was frowning at the situation. Did he ever smile? Rose thought to herself. Everytime she saw him, he had a frown on his face.

"I hate to rain on everyone's parade here, but this is rally not a good time to be adding new family members," Miles sighed, truly hating to remind everyone of the man who was following him and Jack in Paris. But they needed to be reminded. Rose needed to know of this too if she was going to drink from the spring.

"Great, you just had to bring that up again, didn't you?" Jack glared at his brother, tired of Mile's doom and gloom attitude.

"Jack, why don't you take Rose for a walk?" Mae suggested, wanting to avoid a fight between her sons. Her boys usually got along, but when they fought with one another, things got nasty. She didn't want Rose to witness that.

"Yes ma," Jack took Rose's hand and led her away from the cabin and Mile's stupid worries.

"Miles, there's been no sign of that man yet. There's nothing we can do about him until he does show up," Angus turned to his eldest son with grim eyes

"I'm only saying that we should wait until we know for sure that he's gone before we let her drink the water. Why pull someone else into our situation until we know it's safe?"

"He has a point Angus. Maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what, Mae? For the girl to turn fifty? I think that's unfair of us to ask. Besides, I think it's too late. Jack's taking her to the spring right now. By the time they return, we will have a new member of this family."

...

The spring was right where they had left it, Rose noticed as they returned to the clearing where they had first met, just a few days ago.

"Jack…maybe we should wait for Mae and Tuck…I mean they may…," Rose nervously began. This was one of the biggest decisions of her life. She wanted to do it right.

"Rose, you do want this, right?" Jack asked, not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. She loved him. He knew that. He saw it in her eyes. But did she really want to drink the water right now? "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to Rose. We can wait."

Rose smiled, touched by his concern. She was again reminded of why she loved him so much. "Jack…of course I want this. I want to be with you forever. I just thought that you'd want your family here…that's all."

Jack smiled, gently touching her face. "They'll be at our wedding. But this…this is just for us. Do you understand?"

She blushed and nodded, understanding perfectly well why he want to be alone for this. This was proving her love to him. Once and for all. It was a moment of intimacy to the both of them. "Perfectly."

She stirred the water with her hand, nervous, yet certain about what she was about to do. Scooping the water up into her hand, she took a long refreshing drink. Jack was right. It was the most delicious water she had ever drank. After she had drinked her full, Jack pulled her into his arms, and hugged her tight, thinking that his days of loneliness were now over.

"Are you happy, Rose?" Jack asked, once again doubting her feelings for him. He hoped that she wasn't regretting her decision.

"I've never been as happy as I am now," Rose looked up into his eyes…into her world. "I love you Jack. I'll love you forever."

"I love you too Rose. Today, forever…until the day I die," he pulled her into a warm embrace…an embrace that turned into a kiss…a kiss that wanted to be even more.

Jack pulled away and stared into her eyes, so full of passion and love. "Nervous?" he asked, not wanting to scare her. He wanted their first time to be special.

Rose shook her head. How could she be nervous with Jack? She knew for certain that she was safe with him. "No," she took his hand, kissing his artist fingers; Long and strong. Safe. "Put your hands on me Jack."

With a bit of hesitation, Jack let her guide his hand down to her left breast. Not able to hold out any longer, Jack kissed her long and fully.

In the warm, afternoon sun, Jack and Rose consummated their love for one another, certain that eternity was theirs.

...

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, the quiet world of the Dawsons was about to be shattered. Mae, Tuck, and Miles were on the porch, awaiting Rose and Jack's return when Spicer Lovejoy approached, a cruel smile on his face. Startled by the newcomer, Angus got to his feet.

"May I help you?" He didn't like this stranger. He had a sleaziness about him that made Angus's skin crawl.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone and something. I believe that you know where both of them are," Lovejoy smiled, pulling out a gun. He knew that the weapon was useless against these people, but it still gave him a surge of power. A weapon of intimidation.

"Sir, we don't know what nor who you're talking about," Mae got up to stand next to her husband as Miles disappeared into the house. "We're simple folk who stay to ourselves…"

Lovejoy laughed long and hard. He was not one to be fooled by the simple, country folk act. The fact that this woman thought he would fall for such bullshit was laughable. It amused him really. "You don't fool me Mrs. Dawson. I know you're not simple and you're the kind of folk that would never leave a poor, young runaway to fend for herself. Just tell me where the spring and the girl are and I'll be on my way.

"The spring? What's it to you?" Angus asked, curious about how this man knew of their secret.

"Oh it's nothing to me. I could care less about the spring or the girl. But it's everything to my employer, Caledon Hockley. You see, his father is dying and the spring will save him. Not to mention that the Hockley men have a short life span. The spring can save them all.

"And then there's the girl. There's been a marriage arrangement between him and the young lady. He's willing to pay for them both."

"Go to hell," Mae glared at Lovejoy. There was no way she was going to hand neither Rose, nor the spring over to these people. She knew that there was a good reason for Rose to run away and she was glad the poor girl did.

"We're not handing over what you seek," Angus crossed his arms. "You're wasting your time here."

"Mom? Dad?" Jack returned, holding Rose's hand tightly in his. "What's going on?"

"Oh look," Lovejoy grinned. "Why it's young Mr. Dawson and Miss. Dewitt Bukater. Returned to us at last."

"Jack, take Rose and get out of here," Angus said, his teeth clenched in anger. This man was dangerous and he didn't want Rose and Jack anywhere near him.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, stepping closer to Jack, who wrapped a protective arm around her. She had never seen this man before, but he obviously knew her and she didn't like that at all.

"Spicer Lovejoy. Manservant to Caledon Hockley. Mr. Hockley is in search of things that are precious to him and it seems that I have found one of them."

"Let my parents go right now," Jack glared at the man, not liking how he was looking at Rose. Hating that he was marring a day that was supposed to be full of happiness for both him and Rose.

Lovejoy laughed. "Only if you give me the directions to the spring and Miss. Dewitt Bukater there comes with me, where she'll be returned to her family."

"No way," Jack's grip on Rose tightened. "She's going nowhere with you and as for a spring…there are no springs around here."

"We'll see about that," Lovejoy pulled Rose away from Jack and held her in a chokehold. The man then pulled out a gun and shot Jack.

Rose screamed as she watched the love of her life fall to the ground.

"Deny the spring now, Dawson," Lovejoy sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack!" Rose screamed as she witnessed him fall to the ground, his body becoming still. Obviously the spring didn't work against bullets. Her wonderful Jack was dead. Rose bowed her head in grief…until she heard a groan. She looked back up and gasped. Jack had gotten back up on his feet and stood straight and tall. It was as if he had never been shot. Rose sighed in relief, thankful that the secret of the spring was indeed real.

"Ah, I see. The spring is real. Now tell me where it is or I'll blow her head off," Lovejoy pressed the gun into Rose's neck, causing her to gasp in pain.

"Rose!" Jack made a move towards the man. He knew that Lovejoy couldn't kill Rose, but he could hurt her, plus she was scared. Jack could see that just by looking at her.

Angus grabbed his son's arm, not wanting to provoke the man. Who knew how long before the spring took affect. "Go ahead son. Tell the man what he wants to know."

Jack stared at Angus in disbelief. "Pa…are you serious? W-what about all those precautions? Keeping Rose here until we knew if she drunk the water or not…was that all for nothing?"

"He already knows that the spring is real. There's no use in denying it now," Angus sighed in defeat.

"Jack," Rose whimpered as Lovejoy pressed the gun against her neck even more. He was hurting her and could care less. In fact, he hoped Hockley would give him the approval to dispose of the girl. Killing them young like this was a secret joy.

"Let her go! You're hurting her!" Jack glared at the man wanting to wring Lovejoy's neck for even touching Rose.

"Come and get her, boy!" Lovejoy laughed, not noticing Mae sneaking out of his line of sight and picking up a board that had been leaning against the house.

"Arrrgh!" Mae screamed as she swung a board directly at the back of Lovejoy's head. Jack immediately caught Rose as Lovejoy fell to the ground in a dead heap.

"Oh god, I've killed him," Mae sunk to the ground, covering her face in shock.

Concerned over his wife's state of mind, Angus gathered her in his arms and whispered comforting words. "It's ok Mae, honey. You was protecting Rose."

"That's right ma. You stopped him from hurting her," Jack turned to his mother, still tightly holding Rose, not wanting to let her go. "You're a hero."

"B-but I took a life," Mae shook with her sobs. "I've robbed someone of their life when I have more life then I deserve."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, when Miles returned with the voices of men and the barks of hounds following him.

"The police…they're looking for Rose," Miles stopped to catch his breath. "And maybe a man by the name of Lovejoy too."

"Shit," Jack cursed. He was hoping that it'd be a couple of days before the townspeople caught up with them, but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"What are we going to do, Pa?" Miles asked, anxiously.

Angus frowned. Things were not looking good for the Dawson's right now. The police were on their way and not only did they have the girl, who's been missing for a day or two, but a dead body as well.

"Miles, take your brother and get as far away from here as possible. Your ma and I will remain here with Rose."

"What? No, I'm not leaving Rose," Jack tightened his hold on her hand, seeing their hopes and dreams washing down the drain.

.

"Jack, please. Don't be difficult," Angus sighed, knowing that he would have to a fight on his hands. "You have no choice here. They won't stop looking for her until the find her. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! I'm not leaving her! Nothing you say will change my mind!"

Miles rolled his eyes. He saw this coming. He saw it coming from miles away. His little brother had always been over emotional. "Pa,, if he wants to stay and probably be thrown in jail, let him. Maybe that will knock some sense into him."

Jail? Rose frowned. She couldn't let Jack go to jail. He was a free spirit. To have that freedom taken away…there was no telling what that would do to him. She couldn't let that happen. "Jack, go with Miles. I'll be fine. Besides, someone needs to stay behind and explain what happened. It's doubtful that they'll believe Mae and Angus," Rose faced him, holding back her tears. She hated this. She wished that she could leave with Jack and follow through with their plans to marry. But she couldn't. Not right away, anyway.

"She's right Jack," Miles nodded in agreement. "Besides, you can come back for her later. When it's safe."

"He's right Jack. Come back when it's safe. I'll be waiting. But right now go. Go before the police get here."

Sighing in defeat, Jack did as he was told. After hugging and kissing Rose goodbye, he followed Miles to one of the horses that the Dawson's owned and hopped on behind his brother. Meeting Rose's eyes one last time, Miles and Jack galloped off away from the cabin and the calls of the police and men; leaving Mae, Angus, and Rose to face the approaching cops.


	9. Chapter 9

The police and Rose's father was at the scene within seconds after Jack and Miles' departure. Mae stood on the porch, her blue eyes blank as she hugged herself against the cold reality of what she had done. Rose sat on the porch, wrapped up in a warm blanket as Angus handed her a cup of hot chocolate. She tried not to think about Jack too much. She'll see him again, she knew that. What she was really worried about was Mae and Angus. She hoped that she could convince the police of what really happened.

"Rose!" Her father emerged from the woods, followed by police and bloodhounds. He crushed her in a relieved hug as she stood to greet him. "We've been so worried about you! Don't worry, you're safe now! We'll take care of everything!"

"I've always been safe daddy," Rose pulled away. "I got lost in the woods and the Dawson's took me in."

"What have we here?" The police chief came upon Lovejoy's dead body, which had been left where it had fallen just fifteen minutes before.

"Is that Lovejoy?" Mr. Dewitt Bukater walked over to the police chief, still keeping his daughter close. "My God, it is. He's dead by the looks of it."

"It was me," Mae spoke up for the first time since Lovejoy's fall. She slowly stepped off the porch, her hands shaking. "I killed him."

"Arrest them! Both of them!" the police chief sternly looked at Mae and Angus, who stood silently by, waiting for the consequences of their actions.

Rose in the meantime became filled with horror. This couldn't be happening! Angus and Mae hadn't kidnapped her! She was there out of her own free will! And as for murder, Mae was only protecting her. She shouldn't have to go to jail for that!

"No. Wait! They didn't kidnap me! I had ran away from home and gotten lost. They took me in and as for that man…he was pointing a gun at my head! Mae was only protecting me! You can't put them in jail for protecting me!"

"Rose, please. Let me handle this," her father answered, not even bothering to look at her as his eyes filled with grim determination. He was much to angry with these strangers to even lend an ear to his daughter's explanations.

"But they…"

"Rose!" her father angrily interrupted. "This is none of your concern. Now just stand back and let us grown ups handle this!"

Rose looked at her father miserably. He wasn't even going to listen to anything she said. None of them were. Mae and Angus were going to jail because of her and they wouldn't even let her set things right.

"It's ok, Rosie," Angus winked at her as the officer's placed him and Mae in handcuffs, while reading them their rights. "Everything will be fine. Not to worry."

Not to worry? What was that supposed to mean? She couldn't help but worry. The Dawsons' were being charged with murder and kidnapping. They could go to jail for a long long time. What was to happen to Jack if that happened? What would happen to the spring? The guards were bound to notice that their prisoners never aged and never got sick. At that moment, Rose wished that she had never met the Dawsons. She should have just stayed home and did what her parents wanted of her. At least that way, they would never have been in danger of going to jail and having their secret discovered.

Mae glanced at Rose and was immediately worried. She remembered who Lovejoy was working for. The man who was to be the girl's fiancée. She hoped and prayed that Jack could get to Rose before she was forced to marry such a ruthless man.

"Do either of you have anything to say for yourselves?" The police chief glared at Angus. "What were you thinking? Kidnapping the girl and killing Mr. Lovejoy? What were your motives?"

Rose was growing more and more frustrated. As usual, no one would listen to her and this time their inability to listen would cost two people she cared about their freedom. "But they didn't kidnap me! I ran away! Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Officer, just get them out of here. I'll be down to the station after I get my daughter home and settled in. I fear that this ordeal had made her a bit delusional. I'll bring her down tomorrow; when she had a chance to rest and clear her head. She'll give a statement then," Mr. Dewitt Bukater laughed nervously, leaving no more room for anymore of Rose's protest. Gently he steered her to the woods.

Rose wanted to jerk away from her father; a man she had at one time greatly admired. She wanted to go find Jack and leave this part of her life behind her. But that couldn't happen. Not yet anyway. She had to remain calm and figure out a way to help the people she thought of as her real family.

"Sure thing, Mr. Dewitt Bukater," The officer smiled before turning harsh glares on Angus and Mae. "Come on you two. Let's get you to the station. You're in big trouble for what you've done."

"They didn't do anything," Rose once again tried to protest, but again was ignored.

"Come Rose. Let's go home," Her father smiled, his eyes shining with pity. Rose wanted to slap the look off his face, but didn't dare do such a thing.

She opened her mouth to protest again, but a look from Angus told her not too. Let it be for the night. A tear leaving her eyes, Rose followed her father, hoping that the charges against Mae and Angus would be dropped. That somehow, they were set free.

...

Rose returned to a crowded mansion. It was obvious that a party was underway. Supposedly a welcome home party. She frowned, thinking that this was quite unusual for her mother. But it all became clear when she saw Ruth approach with a man Rose had seen only in newspaper articles. Caledon Hockley.

"Rose!" Ruth approached, a greedy light shining in her emerald eyes. Her arms were looped around Cal's. "Oh Rose, you're home at last! We were worried about you. Those horrible people didn't hurt you did they?" She ran her hands over Rose as if she was inspecting a piece of merchandise for any noticeable signs of damage.

"I'm fine mother. I just got lost. The Dawsons were kind enough to take me in. They were nice to me," Rose stepped out of her mother's reach, feeling rather uncomfortable. She didn't like this. Not one bit, especially with Caledon Hockley standing right there, leering down at her.

"Dawson's you say?" Cal arched a brow, inwardly wondering about his manservant. Lovejoy was supposed to be the one delivering the girl back to her family and the secret of the spring of life to him.

Rose bit her lip, cursing herself. She hadn't meant to say anything about the Dawson's in front of anyone, especially Caledon Hockley. It was vital that no one else knew of them or their secret. Especially someone like Caledon Hockley. She had to distract him away from the subject of the Dawsons. "And you are?" Rose feigned interest. Cal looked like he could be shallow. Surely talking about himself should keep his attention away from her "surrogate" family.

"Caledon Hockley. Son of Nathan Hockley, Pittsburgh steel tycoon," Cal grinned, all too pleased to talk about himself. His smile was full of arrogant satisfaction, as he looked Rose up and down. He seemed to be very pleased with his soon to be bride. She was beautiful and a cool intelligence laid beneath her green stare. Ruth had also mentioned that her daughter was a bit headstrong, but surely he could handle that. A hard hand can straighten out the most stubborn flaws. Yes. Rose was going to make him a perfect wife.

Rose closed her eyes against the nausea that had threatened to take her over as Cal pressed his cold, dry, lips to the back of her hand. She silently prayed that Jack would come and rescue her soon. There was no way she could even consider going through a courtship with Caledon Hockley. Maybe once she may have found him charming. Once. Before she had known Jack, but not now. To her, Caledon was just plain repulsive.

...

Three hours later, the Dawson's were still imprisoned and in a way, so was Rose. Rose and Caledon, Cal to his nearest and dearest, were setting out on the porch. After an afternoon of dining and talking with her parents, Cal wanted some quiet time with the lovely redhead. But Cal had an alternative motive for wanting to be alone with Rose. The girl had spent a large amount of time with the Dawsons. Surely they must have shared the secret of the spring with her. He hoped to convince her to share that secret with him.

"So Rose, what happened out in those woods with the Dawsons? Did they…share anything with you?"

Rose frowned, already knowing the reason for this trip alone on the porch. If Cal thought that she was going to tell him anything about the Dawson's, he had another thing coming. Taking a deep breath, she looked out at the nearby trees to meet Jack's familiar blue eyes. He was standing behind the tree nearest the porch, where he could hear everything. It was his steady gaze that filled her with the courage to lie and lie convincingly, without the slightest trace of fear.

"Their home. Their kindness. They made me feel like a part of the family. They were very kind."

"A part of the family? So since they made you feel like part of the family, they must have told you their family secret," Cal scooted closer to Rose, so close that she could smell that night's dinner on his breath. "Tell me Rose. Tell me about the spring of eternal youth. Where is it?"

Rose frowned. "The spring of what? Mr. Hockley, forgive me, but I have no idea what you are talking about. They never told me anything about a spring," Rose glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye, hoping that she was convincing.

Cal blinked, a bit caught off-guard. He hadn't been expecting her to deny the spring's existence. He had been positive that he had charmed any desire to keep secrets out of her. "Of course they told you. You just said that they treated you like family. There was no reason not to tell you of the spring."

Rose backed away from Cal, noticing the evil gleam in his eye. He looked as if he would break her in two if she didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. She looked over at Jack once more, noticing that he wasn't alone. Miles had joined him, his eyes full of suspicion. The eldest Dawson brother thought that she was going to spill the beans. Well, she was just going to have to prove him wrong. Gathering up more of her strength, she turned back to face Cal. "Cal, I don't know what you're talking about. The Dawson's had never told me anything about a spring, and if they had, I certainly would never tell you."

"Argggh!" Cal slapped her, catching her off guard, sending her down onto the cold cement ground.

Rose gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She caught a glimpse of Jack and Miles. Miles was trying to hold on to a struggling Jack. By the fire in his eyes, she knew that he wanted to tear Cal apart. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer. A prayer for Miles to restrain Jack. To not let him go after Cal. It was a fight that Jack couldn't win. He'd end up in the cell next to Mae and Angus. Opening her eyes, she stared up into the cold fury that was Cal.

"Do you really think you're saving their precious little secret? Do you?! Well you're not! Do you know why?" Cal glared down at the cowering girl below. Seeing red, he roughly grabbed her shoulders and lifted her an inch off the ground. "She hangs at dawn for the murder of my manservant. Yes, I know about that. Found out just two hours ago, but that's beyond the point. The point is that when they hang her, and she doesn't die, you'll have no choice but to tell me where the spring is. Because, I won't let you rest until you do."

Rose glared up at him, defiance burning in her eyes. She hated him. Plain and simple. Angus and Mae's troubles were entirely his fault! She was never going to tell him where the spring was. No matter what he did to her. "Go to hell. I'll never tell you where it is."

She cried out in surprise and pain as Cal tightened his grip even more. She knew that there was going to be a bruise in the morning. "Don't fuck with me Rose! Doing so can be fatal!" He growled, before roughly kissing her and dropping her back to the ground. "Think about what I said Sweetpea. I'm a pleasant man when my women cooperate. See you at dawn, Sweetpea. For your sake, I hope the crone dies or else you'll just have to give up their little secret," a pleasant smile now lit up Cal's face as he stepped inside the house, leaving Rose to pick herself off the ground.

Standing on trembling legs, she glared at her front door. It was obvious that the dashing Caledon Hockley was insane. He'd do anything to get to the spring. Even murder.

"Rose!" Jack broke away from Miles, eager to get to her. As soon as he was on the porch, he began examining her. He wanted to kill Hockley right then and there for even touching his Rose. Glaring at the door, he started towards it, wanting to give Hockley a bit of his own medicine, but Rose grabbed his arm before he could get any further.

"No Jack, no. I'm fine. Really. I'm just scared. Scared for Mae," Rose threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, hoping that her tears would stop him from going inside to face Cal.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jack asked, remembering the sound of Cal's hand hitting her perfect face. "He handled you so roughly and his language…not even Miles talked that way to a lady."

"I'm positive. I'm fine. It's Mae I'm worried about," Rose sighed, pulling out of the safety of Jack's arms to pace the porch.

"Yeah, what happened there?" Miles stepped upon the porch, glaring at Rose as if she had committed some horrible crime. "You were supposed to have explained what happened. Angus and Mae were not supposed to be in jail."

"I tried. I tried and tried to explain to the police what had really happened, but each time…it was like I wasn't even talking. Not even my father would listen to me," Rose again felt the hurt of her father's betrayal. At one time, he would have listened and taken her world. But now…when it was so important…. he treated her like they all treated her. Like she was invisible. Now Mae was up to hang at dawn and the secret of the spring was in danger of being exposed. "We have to get her out of there. Tonight."

"We need a plan," Jack gently rubbed Rose's arm, still wanting to tear Hockley apart, but that could wait. Rose and Miles were right. Concentrating on his jailed parents was important.

"A good one. One not to fail," Miles ran a hand through his hair, staring at the two young people. He frowned. His brother was so in love with this girl. It could make some choices he'd have to make very hard. Miles hated that. He didn't want to see his brother in pain. But it was inevitable. "We need to brainstorm, but not here. Somewhere safe. Somewhere away from Hockley and the Dewitt Bukaters."

"The cabin!" Rose's eyes lit up. Of course, it was perfect! To be back in the magical and quiet world of the Dawson's…she'll be able to think well.

Nodding, the brother's agreed. At the cabin, they wouldn't have to worry about being discovered by Hockley or any of the Dewitt Bukaters.

"Meet us there after everyone's in bed, Rose. We can't take you now. It'd be too risky," Jack kissed her lightly. "We'll be waiting."

Rose could only nod and watch them disappear into the darkness. Silently, going back inside, she hoped that they could come up with a swift plan to rescue Mae and Angus.


	10. Chapter 10

After spending an hour at the cabin brainstorming, Rose and the Dawson brothers came up with the perfect plan to break Mae and Angus out of jail. It was foolproof, or at least Rose thought it was as she stood a little ways from the police station.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked, rubbing her arms, hoping to give her the confidence to pull this off. Everything rested on her ability to act terrified. If she couldn't do it, or failed to convince the officer that she was in danger…well then all was lost. This plan was all they had.

Rose eagerly nodded. "I'm just worried that they won't listen to me, like earlier with my father."

"Oh they'll listen. Just tell them that the Dawson boys are after you and they'll have guns ready to defend your honor," Miles snorted.

Rose nodded, looking one last time at Jack, gathering more courage from him then anywhere else. "I wish that you didn't have to get shot again."

"Hey, I'll be okay. You know that," Jack smiled, amusement and love shining in his eyes. "Don't worry."

Rose nodded and turned to the police station. She turned back to Jack, one last time to give him a kiss. "I'll see you in a few, with Mae and Angus as free as birds."

"They better be," Miles crossed his arms.

Jack glared at his brother, tired of his sour attitude and mistrust. "Shut up Miles."

Shaking her head in slight amusement Rose left the brothers to fulfill her part of their plan. The deputy was alone and busy finishing up his paper work as Rose entered, screaming, her eyes full of terror. The officer was up and at the young girl's side, abandoning his work.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"I-It's the Dawson boys! Jack and Miles! They tried to kidnap me again and told me that they were going to kill me!"Rose tugged on the officer's arm. "Please, you have to help me!"

"Where are they now?" The young man asked, excited at the chance to protect the pretty young lady hanging on to his arm tightly.

"Outside! They're coming after me! I'm sure of it! God, I don't even know how I escaped. Please, you have to stop them!"

"Ok, ok. Just stay calm little lady. I'll take care of everything," The officer winked, grabbing his gun and headed outside, ready to face off with the two younger men, unaware that he was falling for a well-planned trick. He didn't even notice that Rose didn't follow him back out.

Quickly, Rose grabbed the keys and slipped down to the holding cells, where Mae and Angus were fast asleep.

"Mae! Angus!" Rose softly called, opening each cell, jumping at the sounds of gunshots outside. "Wake up. We have to get out of here."

...

Meanwhile, Jack and Miles were approaching the station, trying their best to look menacing. The officer ahead aimed and shot each brother in what should have been fatal shots, looking forward to the attention and praise he was sure to get for saving the Dewitt Bukater girl. But all feelings of triumph and heroism turned to outright terror as the boys got back up and continued their path towards the police station, neither looking very happy.

Dropping his weapon, the deputy ran off into the night, screaming something about devils and the end of the world. The boys doubled over with laughter. The plan had worked perfectly.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Jack shook his head.

"I thought he was going to faint," Miles coughed and laughed, his stomach beginning to hurt.

"Whatever is so funny out here?" Mae asked, following Angus and Rose out of the police station.

"Ma!" Jack raced into his mother's arms, happy to see that she was in one piece.

"What's going on out here?" Angus again asked, curious about his son's laughter.

"You should have seen the look on that deputy's face when we got back up after he shot us," Mile's laughter died down.

"You boys behave yourselves," Mae playfully scolded. "We have important things to discuss now that your pa and I are free."

"Like what we plan to do now," Rose bit her lip nervously. One thing was obvious though. The Dawson's couldn't stay in Treegap. They were fugitives now. Plus with Cal wanting to get his hands on the spring, staying in Treegap was out of the question.

"There's only one thing we can do," Angus sighed, hating to leave the cabin…the forest…and the spring. Who was going to guard it now? Who was going to make sure that no one else drank of it's water? "We're going to have to leave Treegap. There's no choice."

"Leave?" Mae frowned. She had never really thought much about having to leave her home. She knew that there was a possibility, that they would have to leave someday, but she had never given it much thought and she had never thought that the time would be now. "Where will we go?"

"We can go anywhere ma," Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around Rose, who looked rather troubled. "The five of us can go anywhere."

Rose took a deep breath and stepped away from Jack, coming to a realization that was breaking her heart. "You mean the four of you. Jack…I can't go with you. Not right now anyway."

Jack frowned. What did she mean she couldn't go with them? Of course she could…unless…unless she didn't love him anymore. "Rose…of course you can come. Don't be silly."

"I'm being practical Jack. Angus and Mae are fugitives. They're wanted for not only murder, but also kidnapping me. If I stay behind, they'll stop searching for them sooner or later. But if I come with you…they'll never stop. My staying here is the only way that all of you can remain free."

"She's right," Miles nodded, relieved that it was Rose pointing this out and not him. He was saved from being the bad guy this time. "It's the best for everyone."

"The best for everyone?" Jack looked at his brother as if he had two heads. "How can you say that? You saw how Hockley treated her! How can you say sending her back to that is the best for everyone?"

Rose placed a calm hand on Jack's arm, hoping to distill the tension between the brothers. "Don't worry about that. I can handle Cal, but I can't handle you being locked away and your secret being discovered. I'll be fine Jack. I just need you to be safe."

Jack sighed. He didn't want to leave her. He loved her. But there wasn't any other choice, he knew that. She was right, it was too dangerous for her to join them. Tears leaving his eyes, he pulled her into a tight hug, savoring the moment. It'll be a long time before he'd be able to hold her again.

"I don't want to let you go," Jack whispered. He felt as if a physical part of his being was being cut away. But he knew that it was worse then that. It was a part of his soul he was losing. "I promise to come back for you Rose. As soon as it's safe and people have forgotten. I'll come back and then we can marry and we'll be together for all eternity."

"I'll hold you to that," Rose wiped away her falling tears. She too felt as if she was losing a part of her soul. This wasn't fair. She had found all she's been looking for, only to lose it. "You better go before that deputy comes back."

Mae came up and embraced the young woman she had come to think of as a daughter. "You take good care of yourself sweetie. We'll see each other again."

"I will. Take care of Jack for me," Rose hugged the woman tightly. "And thank you for doing for me what my own mother wouldn't."

Mae pulled away, her tears flowing freely. "Oh how I wish we could keep you. For not only Jack, but for ourselves as well. You're the daughter I never had."

Before Rose could answer, Mae had stepped back and Rose found herself in a bear hug from Angus. "Keep your head up Rosie. Our Jack will be back for you. Just keep an eye out for the horizon," Angus patted her back before giving Miles his chance to say good-bye.

"What can I say? I was wrong about you," Miles shook her hand. "I'm sorry for how I treated you and thank you for helping my family."

"They're my family too, so there's no reason to thank me. I understand why you were the way you were. I don't blame you a bit. I would have done the same thing."

"Miles! It's time we go," Angus called, hoping into the carriage that the boys had brought with them. Mae was already inside, hiding her face in her hands as if she was crying.

"Take care Rose," Miles gave her a brief hug before heading for the carriage.

Now it was only her and Jack. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Neither wanted to say good-bye, but both knew that there was no choice. In order for the spring to remain a secret, they must part ways.

"I'd give up forever…just to have one more night with you," Jack touched her face, tears shining in his eyes.

"We'll be together again," Rose sniffed. "As soon as it's safe."

Jack nodded with a sad smile. "I'll love you until the day I die, Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"I'll love you to the day I die and the twice as long as that," Rose hugged him one last time, imprinting the moment to her memory.

"Jack! Come on!" Miles called impatiently. Time was growing short and they must be on their way.

Kissing Rose one last time, Jack pulled away and joined his family in the carriage. Rose waved at the family she had come to love and watched the carriage carry them into the dark horizon. Wondering when she'll see Jack again, Rose headed for home.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been two weeks since the Dawson's departure. Rose spent those two weeks in her room, claiming to have a headache. The headache would intensify whenever Cal dropped by, preventing her from setting with him or anything else. Really, he was the last person she had wanted to see. All he wanted to do was interrogate her about the Dawson's. She couldn't live through anymore of that. Not now, when she had no idea when she'd see Jack again.

"Rose," Ruth softly knocked before entering, not caring if Rose gave her permission to enter or not. "Cal is downstairs, requesting your company. I do recommend that you oblige. Headache or no headache. He'll be leaving tomorrow and you've already lost points for refusing to see him in the past two weeks. You have a lot of time to make up for young lady."

"I'm glad he's leaving," Rose stood from the bed and stared out the window. "I do not want to see him again. Once was enough."

"Rose!" Ruth's mouth dropped open in shock at her daughter's words. This was unacceptable! The Dewitt Bukaters were going broke. A union with the rich Hockley's was the only way to save themselves. "You know our situation! You know that Hockley will save us if you comply to his wishes. Rose, for your father and myself…accept Cal's proposal!"

"No," Rose turned away from her mother. She knew that she was disappointing both of her parents, but they had disappointed her too many times. "I will not marry Caledon Hockley and I will not be seeing him again."

"You are being incredibly selfish, Rose!"

"It's the way you raised me. Think of myself first, other's last. You only have yourselves to blame."

Ruth glared at her daughter one last time before storming out to give Cal the bad news.

Relief filled Rose as she turned back to the window. She had stood up to her mother and won. Caledon Hockley was now out of her life forever.

...

 _Two days later…_

Silence filled every corner of the room as the family gathered into Great Aunt Sylvia's room. The room reeked of sickness and death and everyone was quiet as mice…especially Rose. Sylvia was her favorite great aunt and had been ill for well over a year now. Now it was almost time for the elderly woman to leave this life. After twelve months of pain, it was finally time for her to rest.

As Rose watched her aunt slip away, she wondered if she had made the right decision in drinking from the spring. In a way, it was comforting to know that sickness and death was not in her future. But it was also disturbing. She'll never know the natural rest that her aunt now enjoyed. There was something unnatural about that. Something disturbing. She'll watch as death claims the members of her family, while skipping her by altogether. She wasn't sure if that was really something to look forward to, or something to be weary of.

...

 _Present Day…_

The still afternoon air was disrupted by the loud roar of an approaching motorcycle, turning onto a dirt road, leading to what used to be the Dewitt Bukater manor. But that name was long forgotten. Now the mansion stood empty. Rumors of ghosts and witches are now the house's legacy. Parking in front of the house, the rider took off his helmet. Jack Dawson stared at the dark mansion, wondering if it truly was abandoned. As young and handsome as he was over 100 years earlier, he hadn't changed a bit.

He hadn't meant to stay away for this long, but Angus was skittish. He wanted to be sure that there was no one else alive that would recognize a Dawson. So Jack waited and waited…missing Rose more and more each day. Finally, Angus had let up on his fears and Jack was allowed to return to Treegap in hopes that Rose was still there and still wanted to be with him.

Looking up at the dark house, Jack frowned. It was empty. There was no doubt about that. The occupants probably long dead…all except for Rose. She had to be somewhere on this planet. She had drank from the spring. He saw her do so himself. Maybe she was in what was left of the woods, wanting to stay in Treegap, but out of sight. Taking in even more of his surroundings, Jack decided to take a walk. See just how much of his former home had changed while he searched for any signs of Rose's presence.

Taking a deep breath, he got off the motorcycle and began to walk, looking for any signs of Rose. To his great dismay, he found that sign in the clearing of the spring, which seemed to have dried up over the years. It was a headstone with Rose's name on it. According to the grave, she's been dead for a good 50 years now. Tears seeped from Jack's eyes as he knelt before the grave, lightly touching the smooth marble. What had happened? She had drunk from the spring. She shouldn't be dead.

"Oh Rose…I'm so sorry. I waited too long," Jack wiped at his tears, fighting to keep control of his grief. It wouldn't do him any good if someone was to come up and find him lost in his tears over a woman that had died years ago. But she was gone. His beautiful, strong-willed Rose. Gone from him forever.

"Jack?" a familiar voice spoke from behind him, full of shock and hesitant hope. Frowning, he turned around, not knowing what to expect…not even daring to hope. He couldn't handle the disappointment if it wasn't her.

His fear of disappointment was groundless. The voice did in fact belong to Rose, who stood there as young and beautiful as the last time he had seen her. She stared at him as if she was afraid to believe that he was really there…as if he was a figment of her imagination.

"Rose…you're here," Jack wiped at the fallen tears, the heavy grief he had felt lifting. "The tombstone…"

"Yes, I had it put there so people wouldn't be suspicious," Rose sighed, still unable to believe that he had finally came back, after all the years of waiting, she was beginning to think that he didn't want her after all. That he had changed his mind and decided to remain single and free. She was taking one of her daily walks to the former spring when she came upon him, as young and as beautiful as ever. "My name is Rose Bukater. Distant relative of Rose Dewitt Bukater. Rose Dewitt Bukater had been long dead."

"Smart," Jack nodded in approval. "You had me fooled for a minute," He chuckled, hoping to break the awkwardness between them. He frowned, thinking of the times when there was no awkwardness between them. Times when they were free of worries and only had each other and their love.

"I don't know why. I did drink the water," Rose smiled, amusement shining in her eyes.

"Yes you did," Jack nodded, not knowing what else he could say. Inwardly he cursed himself. Why was he having such a hard time talking to her? "Rose…I…"

"Why did you take so long Jack? Everyone had died so long ago and I was all alone…waiting for you. 104 long years of waiting. I loved you…. hated you…wished for you. But you never came. Why?"

Jack bowed his had in shame. He knew he should have gone with his instinct 50 years earlier, when he had wanted to go back for Rose, but was prevented from doing so by his overly cautious father.

"Angus…he wasn't sure if it was safe. I would have been here 50 years earlier if he hadn't stopped me. I am so sorry Rose. Please, forgive me."

Rose looked at him in silence, just drinking in his beauty and his presence. Oh how she loved him still. All her anger was gone, replaced by relief and love. "Oh Jack, of course I forgive you. Just promise to never leave me again."

Jack laughed and wrapped strong arms around her small frame. Staring into her eternal green eyes, he fell even deeper in love with her. "I promise to love you forever and never leave you again Rose."

Smiling Rose sank into his arms, feeling safe and loved for the first time in 104 years. "I love you too Jack. Can you please take me from this forsaken place now? I never want to see this town again."

"Sure," Jack smiled, leading her to his motorcycle. "So…where do you want to go?"

Rose giggled as she slid behind him, holding tightly to his waist. "Well…someone had promised me Paris once. Think you can still make it happen?"

"Of course little lady. Just hold on and enjoy the ride," Jack laughed, before speeding off into the sunset.

Jack and Rose married as soon as they reached New York. Of course all the Dawson's were there, eagerly welcoming Rose into the family. As Jack and Rose Dawson stood atop the real Eiffel tower just a few days after their wedding, they knew that their love was everlasting and eternal…just like they were.


End file.
